Inveja
by Kurara Black
Summary: ""Eu morri, certo? Sim, estou morto e esse lugar completamente branco é a minha tortura: A solidão eterna." Envy pensa olhando em sua volta. Branco. Tudo branco, do começo ao fim. Se é que tinha começo e fim." Pessoas podem ser, e são, perdoadas, por quê ele não pode? [EnvyX?]


Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood não me pertence. Sério? Não diga! **(¬¬)**

* * *

Inveja

_"Eu morri, certo? Sim, estou morto e esse lugar completamente branco é a minha tortura: A solidão eterna."_ Envy pensa olhando em sua volta. Branco. Tudo branco, do começo ao fim. Se é que tinha começo e fim. Mas, diferente da casa da Verdade, aquele lugar exala paz, calma e solidão. "_Também, o que eu esperava? Um céu? Não, esperava, pelo menos, um inferno. E que inferno pior que a solidão imortal?"._

- Raios! Só me resta sentar e esperar. – Diz enquanto se senta no chão, mas aquilo é chão? Tudo branco, sem começo, fim, meio, chão ou teto, mas na falta de palavra melhor, usaremos esta.

- Envy. – Alguém o chama – Envy? Envy!

- Essa voz... Impossível! – Se vira rapidamente para dar de cara com uma garota.

- Olá, Envy. – Ela sorri – Lembra-se de mim? – Pergunta. Ela usa um vestido azul marinho simples que vai até os tornozelos, uma sapatilha negra e uma pulseira que fica meio escondida por uma das mangas do vestido. Tem cabelo negro e olhos verdes.

- Carmilla. – Envy sussurra quase sem voz.

- Sim, sou eu!

- O que faz aqui?

- Como assim, Envy-chan?

- Pare de me chamar assim. E esse não é o lugar onde eu vou pagar?

- Pagar?

- Pagar tudo o que eu fiz na vida, assim como Lust, Greed e seja lá quem mais tenha morrido.

- Ah, não. Esse é um lugar de arrependimento.

- Arrependimento?

- Sim, Envy. Essa é sua chance de ir para o céu. E eu estou aqui como guia.

- Céu...

- Isso, isso, céu!

- Não quero ir para o céu.

- Por quê?

- Não mereço.

- Mas, Envy, se você recebeu essa chance, é porque merece ir lá para cima.

- Mas eu não me acho digno.

- Por que se julga indigno?

- Não pude cumprir minha promessa. Nossa promessa. – Lágrimas caem de seus olhos – Eu não pude mudar! Não percebi meu erro a tempo... Tive um pouco mais de meio século para viver depois que você morreu e não pude cumprir minha promessa.

- Mas, Envy...

- Eu não percebi a tempo. Não consegui ver nada, a não ser minha vontade de ser superior aos humanos. E tudo por culpa dessa maldita Inveja! Eu devia estar no inferno... Você deve me achar um monstro, não é, Carmilla?

- NUNCA! – Carmilla berra – Nunca diga que é um monstro, Envy! Você tem inveja dos humanos, é verdade, mas isso te faz meio humano. Na verdade, até um pouco melhor, pois só precisa vencer a inveja! E os outros que tem mais seis pecados para corrigir? Não ligo se é um humano ou não, se tem inveja ou não!

- Carmilla... – Envy se assusta com a explosão da garota.

- Não quero saber! Envy, você foi meu único amigo! Ok, eu admito, é estranho ser amiga de uma Pedra Filosofal, mas eu não ligo! Por favor, Envy, veja a verdade: Mesmo não tendo mudado a tempo, você notou seu erro, se arrependeu! Diferente dos outro que só pensaram em poder até a morte, você se arrependeu e ainda se matou! – Se ajoelha ao lado dele e o abraça – Apesar de eu não gostar dessa parte.

- Carmilla... Pedras Filosofais tem sentimentos, sabia? Acabei de descobrir. – A abraça de volta.

- Bem... – Depois de um tempo, se separam e Carmilla levanta, estendendo sua mão para Envy – Vamos?

- Céu?

- Sim, eu já disse que aqui é um lugar de arrependimento. Você se arrependeu e mudou, mesmo que não acredite nessa última parte. Lógico que talvez acabemos voltando à Terra de novo, mas vamos por agora.

- Hai. – Segura a mão dela, levanta e se deixa guiar. Logo, um grande portal se abre e uma luz intensa chega até eles, os cegando – Isso já estava aí?

- Não sei. Vamos, Envy?

- Claro, Carmilla. – Entram de mãos dadas no portal. O que acontece depois, eu não sei.

* * *

Yo, yo, minna! Tudo bem? Tive um sonho com isso um dia desses e achei legal postar. Espero que alguém leia. Digam-me se ficou bom, sim?

One-shot feita em alguns minutos de sonho... Ou foram horas? **(çO.O)**

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
